


Batman or Superman?

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FLUFF ALL AROUND, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Yeah Dean neither, can you believe Cas likes Superman more than Batman?, cuddling on the couch, lazy day in the bunker, something very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean enjoys a lazy day at the bunker and watches Batman, when Castiel decides to join him. What will Dean do when he discovers Batman isn't Castiel's favorite superhero? And if not Batman, then who is it?





	Batman or Superman?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is something really short from a Drabble prompt, that I got on tumblr :)
> 
> Prompt: Superman or Batman?

It’s a lazy day in the bunker and Dean sighs happily, when he stretches on the couch. Life could stay like this. He has a cold beer next to him on the table, the TV shows the latest batman movie and Dean enjoys it way too much, even though he had seen it a few times before.

Ten times isn’t that much, right? It’s not like he has a problem.

“Dean?” 

Dean sits up a bit on the couch and sees Castiel in the door. The angel looks confused as always and Dean feels himself smiling. He counts to three in his head and then Castiel tilts his head. Dean snorts.

“What’s up, buddy?” Dean asks and he nearly bites down on his own tongue for the name calling. He doesn’t understand himself, why he still pretend Castiel is only like a best friend to him. Maybe it’s still the fear of John’s judgement, even though is father is dead for years.

“I was just looking for you.” Castiel says and he glances back to the TV. Dean smirks at him and then lays back down.

“Just enjoying some movies. You wanna watch with me?” Dean asks and he doesn’t see Castiel nodding, but the angel comes around the couch and looks down at him. Dean sighs and then sits up, so Castiel has some space on the couch as well.

“What are we watching?” Castiel asks, when he sits down and Dean takes a gulp of his beer. At the moment they are showing how Bruce Wayne wanders through his mansion. 

“Batman. You know who that is, right?” Dean asks, because you can never be really sure with the angel. Metatron gave Castiel the knowing of all references, but that doesn’t mean the angel likes it.

“Sure. Do you wanna lay back down?” Castiel asks and he looks back to Dean. For a moment, Dean isn’t sure what to answer. Castiel just said it so casually, so Dean tries not to make a big deal out of it and puts his feet carefully in the angel’s lap.

“Oh this is good.” Dean mutters and he isn’t sure if he is talking about the next scene or the fact, that he is laying in Castiel’s lap. It would’ve only been better if it was his head there and not his feet. Dean grins. 

“You enjoy this Batman, right?” Castiel asks a while later and he carefully puts his hand on Dean’s leg. Dean tries not to shudder under the touch and nods a bit.

“Of course. He is like the greatest superhero of all time.” Dean says and he is grinning widely, he always liked Batman. Castiel seems to think about that for a moment and he is frowning again.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Castiel answers slowly and Dean huffs. He always had known that Castiel’ doesn’t have taste. He even complained sometimes about Dean’s music, but Dean knows he quietly hears his tape sometimes.

“Okay what the hell, Cas?” Dean says and he glares. Every word against Batman is like… a crime and Dean wouldn’t let Castiel talk bad about him. Fictional or not.

“I’m just saying, he isn’t the strongest person and not even the smartest.” Castiel says and Dean has a very bad feeling about this. He just hopes he isn’t right, so he looks back to Castiel, who is actually stroking over his leg now.

“Castiel I have a very important question for you.” Dean announces and that catches Castiel’s attention again. They stare at each other and Dean almost gets lost in all the blue again, before he swallows.

“Superman or Batman?” Dean asks and this is an important question for him. Castiel doesn’t even wait two seconds before he answers.

“Superman.” He says quietly and Dean glares at his best friend. This is clearly betrayal. 

“Okay Cas, that’s it. We can never date now.” Dean says, because he would never date somehow who chooses Superman over Batman. This is just a big no and only then does Dean realize, what he just said. Castiel’s blue eyes are very wide.

“There was a chance?” Castiel whispers and Dean swallows again. He goes for a nod, since he isn’t sure he could actually use his words now.

“Can I change my answer?” Castiel asks and he actually smirks at Dean. He is so surprised by this question, that he sits up. They are really close now, Dean’s legs still on Castiel’s lap. Dean would just need to leans a little bit closer. Just a tiny little bit.

“Yes.” Dean whispers, but the word gets lost, against Castiel’s lips when the angel kisses him. Dean just closes his eyes and enjoys the tiny kisses, Castiel presses to his mouth again and again.

Dean would burn his Batman merch just to get kissed like this for the rest of his life. Hell, he would even wear a Superman shirt for Castiel.

“Just so you know, they are both not my favorite superheros. There is only one for me.” Castiel whispers, when he breaks the kiss and Dean opens his eyes again. He feels like he knows the answer, but Castiel’s smile distracts him.

“It’s you Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
